peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Midthbourgh Resort
The Midthbourgh Resort (formerly the '''Cambridge Cable Suites Resort) '''is an ITA Five-Plus-Diamond-Award winning resort and entertainment complex originally built in 1021 for the Midthbourgh Fair. It was also the main building in the Bertson Fair from it's start to 1344. Everyone in Peppa's playgroup have all stayed at the hotel at different points. History In the middle ages, a very rich man named Jacob R. Midthbourgh settled and built a very large building for The Midthbourgh Fair. He later found out that Polynesian settlers already lived there, so he made it about culture and comedy. Jacob later described it as an "amusement park". The fair was permanent and sometimes very rich people could stay there for a few nights. Everything happened in the faux roof. The roof always looked smaller than it really is. Jacob later sold the building in 1065 to Ben Bertson for the Bertson Fair, until 1344 when it became a convention center. In 1849, it hosted a world's fair for British manufacturers. It also hosted the World's Exposition in 1862 along with the Crystal Palace. Centuries later in the late-1800s, it became a tourist attraction. The Roaring Twenties were good, but it led to the Great Depression. In 1960, the hotel caught fire and closed until 1970. Disney wanted to buy the building in 1962, but they had plans for something else. The hotel caught fire again in 1978 and was abandoned. In 1998 a descendant of the original owner, James Midthbourgh Sr. bought the building and it reopened 1 year later in 1999 with the latest technology. It became Kids Suties Hotelz during it's grand reopening. Southwest Peppatown was quickly turning into an abandoned ghost town and nobody live there anymore. The hotel stayed open and in 2020, the hotel closed for renovations. A year later in 2021, Southwest Peppatown was popular again with shopping centers, theme parks, and resorts. Amenities Restaurants The World's Fair *Multicultural dining *All you can eat buffet *Free breakfast on Saturdays *Technology show Africana *Free breakfast on Saturdays *Continental Breakfast bar *Glow in the Dark show Jo-Ko *Japanese hibachi *Buffet *Live entertainment *Fire show *Japanese toliets Amuzmentia *All you can eat buffet *Free breakfast on birthdays *Free breakfast bar *Amazing colors show Pool areas Dorney Park *Two jacuzzis *A snack bar *A water slide themed after a carousel *Three different pools Idlewild *Four jacuzzis *Juice bar *Two kiddie pools *Two regular pools *A trolley themed water slide Midthbourgh Fair *Six jacuzzis *Five kiddie pools *Two regular pools *Snack and juice bars *Circus themed water slide Indoor water parks Wet Zone *Thirty water slides *Three themed areas *Six snack bars *Three jacuzzis Aqualand *Forty water slides *Four themed areas *Eight snack bars *Four jacuzzis Funfair *Fifty water slides (including a helter skelter themed one) *Five themed areas *Ten snack bars *Five jacuzzis Gallery The Great Sign.png|The Great Sign. Bertson_Hotel.png|During the late-1930s, 1940s, 1950s, and early 1960s. Bertson_Hotel_burned_down.png|After the 1960 fire (circa 1961). Midthbourgh_Fair.png|The hotel illustrated (circa 1021) for the Midthbourgh Fair. Kids_Suites_Hotelz.png|The hotel during the late-1990s. Category:Resorts Category:Locations Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Locations